


The Beatle-y Invasion of the Neon Garden

by faultyfriendofyours



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Funny, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weird, blood but it isn’t bad, or i guess that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyfriendofyours/pseuds/faultyfriendofyours
Summary: tumblr request: please write a mclennon fic where john and paul are space rangers and they get stranded on an unfamiliar and potentially dangerous planet. lots of blood pls
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 8





	The Beatle-y Invasion of the Neon Garden

**Author's Note:**

> there’s blaster rays. there’s kissing. there’s blood. and there’s so many drugs. what more could you ask for?

When their spaceship had finally leveled out onto the lush plane of grass and trees, John and Paul were in awe. Trees were sprung up everywhere in vivid colors of purple, orange, and neon green. Bushes and shrubs were glistening in a bubblegum pink hue that threatened to permanently mesmerize them. The beautiful sky shined down intense light from a double sun. One sun burned a vibrant orange while the other furled out with blue flames.

“Where are we,” John asked, his breathing labored with creeping anxiety. 

“I… I’m not sure. But we should keep our weapons ready, right?” Paul already had his blaster drawn, held close to his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” John picked up his shiny blaster from the ground. Standing straight again left a strange sensation in his legs. He held his blaster at his side and shuffled his feet. “Doesn't gravity feel funny? I feel all light.”

Paul’s brow furrowed and he took a tentative hop. He must have gone up three meters. The layout of the planet was much more clear at that height, looking like an endless expanse of wilderness. Laughing, he jumped again. 

“What the hell,” he giggled.

John joined him but stopped after the first go at it, dizzying height too much for him to take.

“Paul, come off it. There could be dangerous stuff here.”

When he landed again, he grabbed hold of John to steady himself. Nodding in agreement, they went off into the foreign land. John stayed glued to Paul’s side, keeping hold of the sleeve of his blue space suit.

The colorful array of the planet was mystifying and, John figured, easy to get lost in. His eyes darted all around, keeping count of the many eyes that started popping up in the bushes. He was too frightened to tell Paul of them. He could only manage to gulp down the lump in his throat and cling tighter to Paul.

As they rounded a tall shrub, a manicing voice sent chills down their spins.

“You can’t be here.” They turned to find a stout alien, its nose large and skin the same neon green as some of the trees. It’s massive hands help two blasters, not unlike John and Paul’s. “Go!”

The alien lifted its blasters as John and Paul turned tail. Running at full speed, they ducked and dodged their way back to the ship. But they weren’t fast enough. High pitched blasts echoed all around. 

John was panting and shaking, his heart pounding in his ears. He was making good time, right on Paul’s trail when a sharp pain cut through his side. He fell to the ground with a groan, curling in on himself. Another blast of the ray hit his knee and he called out for Paul. All the while, John was valently returning fire.

With fear in his eyes, Paul ran to him, weaving around stray blasts while shooting back at the alien as well. He threw himself onto the ground as John covered them. There was just enough time for Paul to pull him behind a tree and out of dangers way. 

Red bubbles were floating in the air, spotting the boy's vision. Paul’s hands were soaked in blood. John’s blood. It was leaserly flowing from the tears in his suit. He gasped at the site of it and pulled John into his lap.

John hissed from the pain before relaxing into Paul’s embrace. His heartbeat slowed as the sound of Paul’s tripped in his ears.

“My suit… It’s letting the air in…” John said, his voice weak.

Tears rolled down Paul’s cheeks. “You can make it. We can make it back. I can carry you.” Desperate, he rose to his feet and tried to pull John up but gravity suddenly felt ten times heavier. He couldn’t manage it. 

“Paul, stop it. I’m not worth the risk.” John’s eyes glinted with tears. “Just go without me.”

“No!” Paul’s form crumbled back to the ground and he pulled John onto his lap again. “I’ll stay with you.”

As more blood poured and puddled around them, Paul slipped off John’s helmet. He sat it to the side before removing his own.

“Paul- !”

There was no way Paul would leave without John. This was the only option. He shushed him and held his face. “It’s okay, my love.”

With red and teary eyes they locked into a kiss. A fog drifted over both their minds. When they parted, Paul laid out at John’s side, pulling him close as consciousness slipped away.

Shrouded in the fog, just barely audible, someone was calling their names. Neither were able to answer. 

“John! Paul! Stop messing about. You shouldn’t be running around like this.” 

Ringo meandered through George’s garden, peering around every corner for a sign of either man. He let out an exasperated sigh as he rounded a corner. Both men were laid out underneath a tree, cuddled close together with two water bottles nearby. John’s shirt was ripped open at the side, a thorn branch still caught on the fabric. His knee was also scraped and bleeding quite badly. 

“George will kill you for touching his rose bushes.”

They didn’t seem to acknowledge his warning. Paul shifted in his sleep, pulling John closer. Ringo only rolled his eyes. They were too sound in their sleep to disturb. 

Whatever drugs the two had shared must have been a hell of a strand. It had started as a stupid game of Aliens vs Spacemen but something seemed to click (or more aptly, disconnected) in their muddled brains. 

Wiping sweat from his brow, he resolved to never trip-sit for them again. It could be Mal’s new job. Though, he might feel bad shoving off the responsibility to anyone. 

Tired from the 30 minute chase, Ringo sat underneath the tree, waiting for them to wake.


End file.
